mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
UN Constitution
This page houses the UN constition. These are rules that MUST be followed and outline the extent of the UN's powers and what is expected of member countries. The constitution is subject to change but can only be changed by members of the United Nations Executive Council. Nothing can be deleted from the constitution, things may only be crossed out and the amended law will be added at the bottom of the page. General discussions on the constitution can be found here . The UN Constitution was created by the fourth UN executive council. Each councillor must read through the constitution and leave their signature (name) on the bottom to confirm that they have read it. Draft I *"Any law passed in UNGA is legally binding in any UN member state." *“Any UNEC member found to be acting beyond constitutional law will be debated by UNGA, which will in turn will require a certain percentage of votes in favour of impeachment for the process to be passed to the international court" *“On urgent matters (such as war involving the UN) the UNEC may proceed with two member votes (In a three person UNEC)” *“On less urgent matters 24 hours should be given for the third member to discuss the matter (In a three person UNEC)” *"In the event that a law is considered to be too vague then the UNEC shall discuss how the law should be enforced. All UNEC councillors will have to discuss the matter before a decision is made.” *"Should a country leave the UN all of their forces leave with them. Should the forces previously fighting for the UN leave peacefully then they should be given free passage to their homeland" *“Each UN member country must give the UN at least 10% of its military budget. Members may allocate more of their budget to the UN as a loan and may revoke this loan anytime that they like. The only way to remove the 10% from the UN is to leave the UN.” *“Members who have been suspended from the UN will not be allowed back in until the nearest Saturday has passed. The nearest Saturday has been chosen as it is the day when votes are counted.” *"AAC must acknowledge the fact that they do not have any claim on the table at the start of every World Summit Meeting." *“The UNEC will decide when a suspended member will be allowed back into the UN. The maximum time for suspension is 3 weeks (21 days), after which a suspended member may reapply for membership.” * “If a country is facing suspension it is down to the UNEC to decide whether they should be suspended and how long they should be suspended for.” *“If a UNEC country is facing suspension it is down to the UNGA to decide whether they should be suspended.” *“If a UNEC member country leaves the UN then a backup councillor will be sworn in to carry out the rest of the term”. *"The backup councillor will be chosen after the UNEC has been sworn into office. All countries will be eligible to vote for the back up from a list of candidates who were put forward during the UNEC election." *"The age of consent in UN member countries cannot be lower than 16." *"At least 15% of the national budget of UN member countries must be allocated to education." *"At least 15% of the national budget of UN member countries must be allocated to healthcare." Signed by Dr. Horrible Signed by Death Draft II